Trouble at the Mall
by harrys-angel14
Summary: Pietro and Lance decided to take a trip to the mall, what more can I say?


[A/N: Another story I did for fun, I started it about 3 months ago and I didn't get back to finishing it. Well its finished now, so VOILA!)  
  
  
"Ooh Bikini Village, shall we?" Pietro rubbed his hands together, smiling innocently.  
  
Lance stared at Pietro blankly, " Are you aware that bikini's are for women?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"We're not women" Lance laughed, glancing at the two girls who just stepped into the store.  
  
"Let's go. Or would you rather me have them to myself?" Pietro answered, dashing after the two girls.  
  
The two girls were browsing around the store, picking up the occassional bikini to look at.   
  
"Girls, I'm Pietro. How are you fabulous ladies today?"  
  
The girls spinned around, staring awkwardly at Pietro.  
  
"Do you have the time?" one of them asked.   
  
"It'll cost you your name and number," Pietro yanked Lance towards him, and grabbed a pen and paper from his coat pocket.  
  
"In that case...Nevermind" she winked flirtatiously at Pietro. "Do you have the time handsome?" she smiled at Lance.  
  
Pietro's jaw dropped, and began to fume with jealousy.  
  
"One o'clock," Lance checked his watch, replying to the girl.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, walking out of the store followed by her friend.  
  
Lance felt a surge of pressure on his arm, looking down to see Pietro squeezing his arm.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Do you realize that me, Pietro Maximoff, just got blown off by an outrageously hot girl, for YOU?!?" Pietro let go of Lance, flaring his arms in the air, running around the store.  
  
Lance laughed halfheartedly at Pietro. "Does it look like I care?"  
  
"Ok screw this Lance boy, let's go shoppin'!" Pietro whirled around the room, grabbing bikini's and stuffing them into a changeroom. "I'll just be a sec. I found some short-shorts."  
  
Lance waited impatiently, listening to Pietro's ocassional "Ooh's and Aah's."  
  
"The king is here" Pietro finally came out of the changeroom.  
  
Lance spun around his chair, sheilding his eyes, trying his best not to fall over laughing. "A pink bikini?! Pietro that's sick, take it off!"   
  
Pietro looked at himself in the mirror, "It's a little tight around the genital area, don't you think?"   
  
The employee of the store came over to the two. "Need any assistance boys- ahh! You, your in a girl's bikini. What's the matter with you?"  
  
There was a sudden rush of wind, and Pietro had bolted into the changeroom.  
  
"He was just testing something.." Lance quickly thought up.  
  
The employee eyed Lance suspiciously. "Mmhmm, very well then," he narrowed his eyes, and walked back to the cash desk.  
  
Lance smirked, and waited for Pietro to finish changing.   
  
"What's your problem?! A man just saw me in a friggen' pink bikini!" Pietro snarled at him, and raced out of the store.  
  
"That's not my problem," Lance snickered.  
  
Pietro came to a sudden halt in front of Lance. "Oh look what we have here...a few X-Geeks" he narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" Evan questioned them.  
  
"What does it look like freak? We're shoppin'!" Lance shoved Evan into a nearby plant.   
  
Kitty stepped out from behind Evan and smiled at Lance.  
  
"Uhh..hey Kitty" he smiled back at her, ignoring Pietro's nauseated face.  
  
"You two need to learn how to act nicely around other people" she winked at Pietro.  
  
"Ha! Around X-Geeks? Hell no!" he snapped at her.   
  
Evan stood up, dusting off his pants. "Shut up Maximoff, and get lost!"  
  
"We were just about to leave. Anyways, who would wanna be seen with you dorks?" Pietro snarled, and shoved his way past him.  
  
Lance followed him, waving back to Kitty.  
  
"Someone's in love with an X-Geek" Pietro mocked him.  
  
"What you gonna do about it?"   
  
"Well it sure would be entertaining to tell the rest of the gang..."  
  
"How about you shut up before I kick your ass?" Lance suggested.  
  
Pietro yelped, running away, "Yes sir!"  
  
"Wimp!" Lance muttered to himself, and chased after him. 


End file.
